This invention relates to a connecting means for an exhaust pipe of a vehicle which has long life and improved product reliability.
Generally, an exhaust pipe is connected to an engine of a vehicle by a connecting means to absorb vibration, impact, and thermal deformation due to exhaust gas of high temperature from the engine.
EP 0410089 A1 discloses a connecting means comprising a bellows member made of metallic material and cylindrically corrugated to absorb the deformation force caused by expansion and contraction or bending of the exhaust pipe, an interlock member for absorbing the deformation force and controlling displacement within the elasticity limit of the bellows member to make the flow of the exhaust gas smooth and protect the bellows member from the exhaust gas of high temperature, and a braid member surrounding the bellows member. Opposite end parts of the bellows member, the interlock member and the braid member are pressed with caps circumferentially and spot-welded.
One end of the connecting means is connected to the exhaust pipe and the other end is connected to the engine, so that the exhaust gas may flow from the engine into the pipe and the impact or deformation caused between the engine and the exhaust pipe may be absorbed by the flexible or elastic bellows member and the interlock member.
The interlock member is manufactured in the form of a continuous spiral loop and cut to an appropriate length to be fixed with the bellows member. The fixing method greatly influences on the durability and the noise of the connecting means.
The durability of the above connecting means is determined by fixing means for integrally combining end parts of the bellows member and the interlock member.
Therefore, means for fixing the absorbing means such as the interlock member and the bellows member becomes one of the most important factors influencing durability and reliability.